


Then Do It

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: All it takes is a little nerve. Or perhaps a faulty filter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lovely prompt from apparentlynotreallyfinnish <3
> 
> “I really want to kiss you right now."  
“Then do it.”
> 
> I stretched this one out a little so some parts are short, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day twooo
> 
> This part just wanted to be all fluff ❤️

This is getting out of hand.

It's way later than they ever intended to be up, but that's how it goes when the passage of time fades into the ether. That's how it's always been between the two of them. Oh, it'll only be twenty minutes and two hours later they're still carrying on.

The feeling, as it usually does, builds as they venture deeper into the night. What changes is not the charged, electric air between them, but Link's patience with it. Rhett cracks some dumb joke and his heart swells with the laughter that spills over. His filter, battered and worn as it is, fails. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Without batting an eye, Rhett counters confidently, "Then do it."

So he does.

Funny how it's that simple. Just an emphatic press of lips, one hand coming up to hold Rhett's face in place, like Link's afraid he might take it back.

He doesn't.

He hums, mouth quirking up like he's pleased. Link finds his lips curling up too. Their kiss falls apart but they stay close, smiling eyes locked. A laugh bubbles out of Rhett and Link has to ask him, "What's so funny?"

"Just how long that's taken to happen."

Link laughs too. "Shut up, man." Their noses boop together and he sighs, scooting closer so he can tuck himself along the length of Rhett's body.

He takes it in stride with a little kiss to the end of Link's nose and twines an arm around his torso. His chin hooks perfectly over his head. It's as satisfying as finding that last lost puzzle piece under the sofa and completing the picture.

They settle deeper into the couch, limbs tangled. Rhett quietly picks up their previous conversation, words rumbling pleasantly into Link's ear where it rests on his chest. His contributions slowly peter off until he's just humming at appropriate intervals.

Rhett hides his grin in Link's hair. He takes over the exchange completely, just a steady soliloquy; he knows Link's minutes from sleep. He should probably move them but he's loathe to lose this feeling, this moment. Link exists warm and indescribably flawless in his embrace. It fills his heart beyond what he's previously believed it to be capable of. Surely Link will forgive him any crick in the neck that arises from sleeping on the couch like this. Just tonight.

When he tucks his chin to look down, Link's mouth is lax, hanging open a little. His cheeks ache but he's helpless to stop smiling, just curls closer. The kiss to his hair is unavoidable. Long fingers are magnetized to pet the salt-and-pepper coif he loves so much. One more quietly murmured promise as he fends off sleepiness himself, "I love you so much, Link."

The words steadily sink in and Link sighs sleepy and fulfilled, nuzzling in closer with just the smallest hint of a grin on his face.

Rhett's face is pink and he's resigned himself to the perpetual smile crinkling his eyes as he watches his best friend sleep on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three

It's a year to the day. The anniversary of two harebrained boys finally figuring it out.

They're celebrating.

It's been a beautiful year of firsts. Something novel at their age, as Rhett likes to point out. He had planned dinner while Link set up the perfect playlist. Link had offered to help cook but they both know it's better if he just sets the atmosphere and hangs around for moral support. He's dancing around Jade and Barbara in the kitchen, not staying out of Rhett's way as much as he should.

Rhett just steals a kiss whenever he's close.

They settle down to a meal of baked chicken, potatoes and corn on the cob. Nothing fancy, just comfort food.

They toast with iced tea to the future, grinning like loons as the glasses clink together.

After dinner, they had intentions of dancing, but full bellies draw them to the couch instead. Music fills the space. They sing and jive lazy where they rest up against one another.

"Islands In the Stream" queues up and they sing along. It starts as making intentionally over-the-top doe eyes at each other. By the end of the song, it's something a little more authentic and soft. Another song begins unnoticed.

Rhett's voice is low as he leans ever closer, "I really wanna take you to bed right now."

There's a sparkle in Link's eyes. The mirrored phrase that changed everything a year ago to the day is not lost on him. "Then do it."

His mustache twitches and he takes Link's hand. "Let's go."

He leads him down the hall, shutting off the music and lights as they go. The bedroom door clicks shut. He takes Link's face in his hands, kissing him sweetly.

They remove article after article of clothing, a steady, slow progression between kisses and touches. When all that's left is bare skin, Rhett crowds him up to the edge of the bed until he's laid out across the covers. His question comes out hot against Link's ear, "What do you want tonight, baby?"

Hands claw and drag lightly down Rhett's back. "Want you to make love to me. Wanna feel how long we'd both been wantin' this."

Rhett growls low. He nibbles Link's ear, right along the shell. "I can do that." He sucks a spot beneath his ear, scrapes with his teeth. "Turn over, honey."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four
> 
> Prompt: rimming

It's a sight he'll never tire of: Link sprawled out on his belly, one well-placed pillow beneath his hips, jutting his ass up into the air. His graying locks are falling, some stuck to his forehead with sweat. His face, turned to the side where it rests on his folded arm, is ablaze, beautifully pigmented rouge.

His hands trail up Link's legs, feeling the prickly little hairs where they're steadfastly growing back, always resistant to the shave.

Link twitches, biting off some sound into his own skin.

As lovely as the sight is, getting his hands on Link's perfectly pert ass is the real treat. A brief squeeze and he traces the crease when buttock meets thigh. Link shivers. He knows where Rhett's headed.

He sinks his teeth into the flesh of his ass, firm enough to leave little indents behind. He knows Link likes a little pinch, a little spark of pain here and there. His tongue maps out the topography he made with his teeth, slow as can be. It's a circuitous path that he creates, a trail of slick skin drawing invisible lines. When he reaches his destination, he can feel Link's toes curl against his side. The smallest kitten lick.

Truthfully, he can feel his beard more than his tongue at first and it's a delightful tease. After that initial touch, he moves to longer, wetter strokes and swirls around the area.

The long, steady hum reverberating from Link's throat eggs him on. Rhett wants to draw this out, but he can't help himself; Link's sounds bring it out of him. He works _ deeper_, feeling the flesh yield beneath his tongue, the softness in sharp relief to the muscles elsewhere tensing in anticipation.

His beard starts to get wet and he's just barely begun to edge his tongue inside. He smiles into his work. He's determined to make Link _ sing _ tonight.

Link is _ squirming_. His boy can't hold still under the best of circumstances. With his tongue working into him, deeper with each pass, all bets are off. Rhett's hands slide up Link's legs, his hips and firmly hold him in place. He doesn't want to have to dance around to meet his target. It has the added bonus of making Link moan loudly beneath him. He can't get enough of Rhett's big hands keeping him right where he's wanted.

He echos back Link's noises, let's them transmit through his tongue where it's plunged deep inside. His teeth deliberately graze delicate, puckered skin and Link goes a little shrill, quaking beneath him.

Rhett backs off with a lingering kiss. The skin around his ass is pink from his beard and he takes a moment to admire it. "You ready for more, darlin?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five
> 
> Prompt: dirty talk & praise kink

Link is immediately missing Rhett's mouth on him. He hears the quiet, rumbling inquiry and flips himself over, shoving the pillow out of the way. He gets his arms around Rhett's neck and pulls his man down to him, first for a kiss then to whisper in his ear. "You know what I want? I want you inside me. Want to be able to feel you all day tomorrow. Can you do that for me baby?" He nips his ear lobe and sucks it into his mouth.

His answer is a groan and the very dick Link's requesting grinding against his hip. He needs a moment to recenter himself but is soon stretching his long self to grab their lube. Rhett gets himself coated to the point of dripping where gravity allows it to pool.

He pushes Link's legs up. Link takes them each behind the knee, folding himself up and exposing himself perfectly. His hole is still pink and glistening. Rhett redistributes the runway lube and holds himself steady. It's a slow process that Link has little patience for but appreciates all the same. Little by little, Rhett watches himself disappear into Link's body, pausing whenever Link's knuckles go too white around his own legs. "Breathe, baby." Each time, Link takes a breath and relaxes once more. Rhett's folded over him, sucking lightly on the skin of his collarbone when there's no farther to go. A sharp sting of teeth followed by tongue preludes the gentle flex of his hips.

Link let's go of his legs, crosses his ankles above Rhett's head. He plunges his fingers into Rhett's long curls to simultaneously holds him in place and clench his fist to _ pull _ at his hair.

Rhett jerks into him with more force and Link clings to him. He moves slow, alternating deep and shallow, loving his man as thoroughly as he can. Link writhes, both savoring it and yearning for more.

They roll together sensual and sweet. Rhett murmurs warmly into his skin. "Love you so much, baby. Can you feel it?"

Link moans and gasps and hiccups out a, "Yeah."

It's not until Link is near tears, scraping nails down Rhett's sides that he moves to switch gears. There are nights he would keep on, slow and steady until their toes are curling and their bodies are shivering and shuddering with release. But tonight he has a request to fulfill. He coaxes Link to let go so he can straighten up a little, get more leverage. One forceful thrust and he's amping up the rhythm and the dam breaks. "Ohh, gosh, just like that baby. Yeah. Ah, feels so good." His breath hitches when Rhett slips out, one stroke too long. Rhett huffs a short, sharp laugh with a muttered curse. He blindly gets a little more lube and presses right back in. "Your cock feels so gooood, you fill me up perfect." He knows exactly what to say to spur Rhett on. A little dirty, a little praise and he'll have Rhett losing his mind.

As it is, Rhett is moaning low, holding onto Link's shin and turning to kiss his ankle where it rests beside his head. His other leg has fallen down, curled around Rhett's hips, digging his heel into his ass.

His voice goes high and thready, "Fuck, bo, you fuck me just right. Such a _ good boy_." Rhett produces a strangled sound that has his body tense in the best way. He doubles down, moving with powerful thrusts that promise to leave Link feeling him just as he hoped for. His grip shifts from Link's thighs to his waist, maneuvering him right where he wants him.

Big hands dig into the dip between hip and ribs, certain to leave red marks if not bruises.

"Ah! _ So good_, baby!" He's all gasps and staccato sounds, half-formed words, just along for the ride. Their voices mix and tangle into a song all their own.

Rhett curls down, his muscles tensing, thrusts uneven. Link can tell he's getting close. He fumbles to get his left hand between them and jerk himself off. He's leaking and Rhett's hitting just the right spot.

"Ohh, Link," a long drawn out cry and Rhett's orgasm rolls through him. His fingers curl. There will be fingernail marks left behind over top his fingerprint bruises.

The sensation of him twitching inside is one of Link's favorites, a sure fire trigger to send him over the edge he's currently teetering on. He comes over his hand and his belly, keening and cursing through it.

It's a little bit of a blur, Rhett climbing off of him and tucking up against his side. Rhett leaking out of him. Rhett's handprints still visible and palpable along his sides. Rhett's fingers combing through his chest hair. Rhett's lips on his skin. He coaxes him up by his hair until they can kiss, lazy and languid. 

Link can't keep the smile off his face, covers Rhett's hand where it rests over his heart. "Happy anniversary, bo."

"Happy anniversary, darlin," punctuated with kisses. A pause, and then quieter into his neck, " 'm sorry it took us so long to get to this."


End file.
